Question: The midpoints of the sides of a triangle with area $T$ are joined to form a triangle with area $M$. What is the ratio of $M$ to $T$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: When you connect the midpoints of two sides of a triangle, you get a segment which is half as long as the third side of the triangle. Therefore, every side in the smaller triangle is $\frac{1}{2}$ the side length of the original triangle. Therefore, the area of the smaller triangle is $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^2 = \boxed{\frac{1}{4}}$ the area of the larger triangle.